


the tyrants kingdom

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Confrontations, Death, Dream Smp, Gen, Hunter AntFrost, Hunter Darryl Noveschosch, Hunter GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hunter Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Identity Reveal, Insanity, Introspection, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Manhunt - Freeform, Massacre, Murder, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Princess Drista, Use of the name Clay, because hes a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream's Backstory - Manhunt + SMP AUFirst time using rich text since I am too lazy to use HTML and doing the arrows and the letters.I hope it's okay :pclay's kingdom is soured with the bitter taint of insanity that had graced the land, the moment power became a must, and greed hung like a cloud over civilian heads.this kingdom is full of tragedy, death, and villainy.here is a reason why, not an excuse, but an explanation to the human inside the monster.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111
Collections: dream-centric discord comp.





	1. the story itself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412208) by [It_is_Rene_Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now). 



> Woo m'am I speedran this, it's legit due today LMAO

the story behind the tyrant, the villain, the cruel puppeteer of the smp is simultaneously the most expected and least expected story one could guess.

because he was built out of cruelty, and rose up once again, like a phoenix, burning a trailblazer into history, just like he did disappearing out of it all those years ago.

* * *

she watches, and waits, cradling her little bundle of sunshine, her little brother who was only 5 years old and already too knowing.

clay.

she watches as the melodic peace that washed over her kingdom, smelling like sweet earthy petrichor and land so generous it felt like it had been blessed with the finest of ichor until greed got the better of outsider kingdoms, and the lush and enchanting greens and mahogany warm browns that were crafted delicately with gold spool ended up soaked in sanguine red, such a hauntingly beautiful color.

her resolve hardens when she sees and can taste the bitter feeling of insanity that enters her parent’s eyes whenever they see the blood-soaked earth, rotting copper, and burning down the beauty they were gifted.

so it is decided.

she will take down her parents, and end this war by herself.

* * *

  
  


clay is quiet and unassuming for a prince, when he is six years old he watches his family crumble on broken supports, never given a chance to bloom.

bitterness wells up inside of the young child, so young to feel this way about something that should be all but trivial to him.

he watches his parents slave away, fighting better and stronger and harder, planning tactics and threats to eliminate the ruins of the peace they wanted so badly, so long ago.

he resolves to never be like them

~~ he fails ~~

so he watches and waits, keeping an unassuming eye flickering between his toys and his parents.

and his sister, his older sister emilia who weighed the world on her shoulders, learning and planning to overtake the kingdom, sacrificing everything for potential peace.

as much as he wants to be able to be there beside his sister, planning and learning to fight, there is only so much his grubby 8-year-old fingers can do, so he distracts his parents with wails, bringing up drista, his other sibling, a baby who knows so little of the world because he shelters her in the room she was born in, and had lived in her whole life in.

* * *

It is not surprising to the eight-year-old, (almost nine) when a stray warrior, an assigned assassin comes into the castle to- well assumedly- kill his parents.

the warrior looks only about maybe a teenager, despite his stature and strength, there is a weakness in his gaze as dream allows him to pass, encouraging the kill because he does not want his sister to be the one to strike their parents down, in the end, maybe its selfish with how little belief he has in this teen to make the kill but he can hope.

.

.

.

he should have known hoping would be useless, the onslaught of the attacks vibrating through the walls and drowning out the wails of his sister.

emilia is still away so there is no one to stop his parents as they mercilessly slice and use all their strength against the hybrid, his features like his tusks and hooves more prevalent further into the fight he gets, armor being chipped off and clothes being sliced with clean and fluid swipes that encompass the room in violence and vengeance.

he debates on attempting to help the stranger, but the hybrid is taken down before he can put any thoughts into action, and he watches with only concealed horror because of his birth in a time of war, as a witch is brought in.

the curse of a thousand souls is placed on the young warrior.

clay mourns the loss of sanity, for the person doing this job and receiving such a curse.

~~ he will hear voices, maybe from a different reality where he is nothing but a scripted means to an end, maybe from souls who have yet to move on and find entertainment in torturing a warrior’s burning mind. ~~

but that is neither here nor there. since plans needed to be made sooner or later, as emilia’s forces will be ready in years.

_ and if there is one thing clay learned from his time alive, that years is a lot shorter than one would think _

* * *

“emilia... i can’t say i am surprised.” clay says calmly, meeting wide brown eyes as his sister, who never really was a  _ real  _ sister, but tried her best nonetheless, escaped into the night.

he was 12, and he knew far too well what was happening.

his sister planned on rising up against his parents, he could hear the familiar clashing of swords outside the castles, cries, and wails sounded as  _ civilians  _ sacrificed everything to take the royal queen and king down.

he couldn’t help but think his sister was selfish for doing this.

for leading them into battle even if they do win the losses might be too much, he's jealous how she doesn't think of the complete picture.

even if she wins here, she'd have failed.

  
  
  


the duel lasts for hours, graceful and powerful swoops echoing like a stab through his heart every time a blow lands on his family, as he sneaks around watching his family literally tear each other apart, the bigger the hole in his heart gets, and sometimes, he regrets letting this go on so long.

sometimes he forgets he is only twelve years old, and he should not be a witness nor victim to the corrupted cruelty of the world he was in.

he can't help but curse, curse his parents, his sisters, the war, the civilians who joined in, the sleepy kingdom.

_ the sleepy kingdom. _

the reason. the people who destroyed his life without a care, for what? for greed?

  
  


_ the future starts to mold from that one thought. that one moment. _

  
  


the fight is brought down to mere slow strikes, all power brought from height and momentum of the sword being slashed down, and as he watches his sister trip, falling back, he wonders if he's about to see his sister die at his parent's hands.

…

he doesn't, a swift slice with the last of her desperation, a culmination of all the hope she had for this moment is what ends the fight, perfectly placed in the broken parts of the armor, and the bloodloss combined with exhaustion is what is ultimately their undoing.

he meets his sister's eyes, and the glimmer of insanity, makes him realize.

  
  


maybe this is no better with her as ruler.

* * *

he is only twelve as he sets his parent's bodies away to be put in a grave, the memory of the kind people they used to be.

the kind people he never knew.

he washes away the blood quietly, leaving his sister on the ground because she is no longer the emilia he once knew, and so he sets off, to view the destruction, and once the sleepy kingdom catches wind of this, only more blood will stain the legacy of the once-prosperous kingdom.

sourness colors his heart, for he is only twelve, but he knows better than anyone, as he picks up a soldier's body, who must not be over 16 at all, who fought for his parents and against the rebellion,

_ age is no excuse  _

so he mourns ultimately, for what inevitably be the end of his home.

so he prepares, for the disaster in waiting, controlling the way the kingdom is portrayed carefully as 12 becomes 13 and the plans begin to snap into place as the broken shards of the soul left in his sister fall to the metaphorical ground with a deafening crash.

she is to meet with king philza and his sons tomorrow.

* * *

philza watches the young queen, she walks with a grace that's precarious between tired, rushed, and just… empty.

and it is solidified in his mind what he must do as he meets broken eyes, from being born and raised by insane parents.

as she sits down and looks across the room, he knows she is well aware of what is about to happen, even before the sword is tilted towards her prone body, as if she wanted this.

so, in a swift movement, he slices down, all they got from her was a smile and a quiet whisper of,

  
  


_ "You will regret the day you tore my family apart before it could exist" _

  
  


But most people knew said kingdom of fantasia only had the crown daughter,

  
  


… how naive it was to believe that,

* * *

clay is unsurprised when he receives the news of his sister's death. he planned for this and was prepared to do what he needed to do to protect the last of his family, and as much as he had loved this kingdom, he knew that doing this would be the first part of him falling from the graces he stood before, risking becoming like his parents, and ending up like them too.

he did not care, so he grabbed his sister, bundled up in blankets, and made his way out to the docks, a large ship, pretty sails, and nice dark wood to make it, the name  _ 'captain puffy'  _ was a common one around these parts, as she had basically become imperative to the kingdom in the way she knew all the nooks and crannies in the world, to weave between and hide away from sabotaging ships.

his baby sister, drista, would be safe with her when he did this, so he left a basket on the ship, where drista would be spotted by puffy, and a note.

he remembers how the captain called him her duckling and cared for him like his mother would have, but eventually, the weight of war was too much and time with her became scarce.

drista would love her as clay had.

so he sets off to complete the last of his duties.

  
  
  
  


he adorns a mask of lies and agony, and a green hoodie, he wonders if he chose this hoodie because green represented envy, but he shoves it to the back of his racing mind, preparing gallons of gasoline, careful not to touch the king's tent, in order to enact his revenge, hopefully in the future.

_ no, not hopefully. he  _ would  _ do it. _

so he is silent, walking through the grass and brush, dancing around dropped weaponry like he always had, a well-practiced skill.

he watches as the clear and slick liquid soaks into the grass, the tents and everything around it, over soldiers and shirts, hair and skin, and he almost feels bad, because he knows this will hurt, and the screams of pain will wake every peaceful animal within miles.

as he stands upon a hill, silent and unmoving, he is grateful for the distance and his stature, he wonders if the hunters they will inevitably send after him will feel different as they are hunting a 13 without even knowing.

but that is not what he needs to be focusing on, so he lines up his shot

_ do i aim for the skies? _

…

and he watches as the early dewy morning is drowned in flames.

  
  
  


he was correct, it wasn't long before 4 hunters are sent after him, not a surprise really since he got away with murdering well over 400 soldiers in his stunt.

but he worked for this goal, and he is chased, they get close but he always manages to slip away somehow, this chase does not go on for hours.

not for days.

not for weeks.

not for months.

it goes on for years until he is 15 and he is  _ so so tired of running, he sacrificed every last part of him, and he misses the warmth of his baby sister in his arms. _

_ george is hardened with a steel cage around his emotions, carefully watched, but he is compassionate when he takes the chance to be, and part of ~~cl~~ dream begins to trust. _

_ sapnap is wild fire, free and unburdened, here for the fun of the hunt, but he needs purpose in the world, he feels like a brother sometimes, sometimes he feels like he's known sapnap forever even if they are enemies. _

_ bad is soft and seemingly underwhelming, but he has hidden spine when his friends are in danger, stealthy and willing to do what needs to be done when he needs it to be done, but he is kind and dream wants that kindness _

_ antfrost is wily, the only one who can compare to his on the spot tactical thinking and long term strategy, the most methodical of the four and the hardest to combat in thinking, he's fun and silent when needed to be, so dream cannot help but laugh along sometimes. _

_ he begins to care. _

so for the first time since they met 2 years ago, dream tells his story to the four hunters.

* * *

_ the hunters are shocked as they hear the story, of peace and beauty that dream only got to witness through stories from his sister who was self-destructing from the inside out, _

_ heard of the sleepy kingdom and lands of greed and jealousy, his birth as a means to continue the legacy, the fight he would one day finish because that was their plans for him, to end the war. _

_ of insanity and sacrifice and pain and everything is so so wrong in this world, so much so he burned hundreds of lives to the ground. _

_ even now they do not know dream is merely 15 as they speak, assuming he is an adult. _

_ they promise revenge and avenging his family. _

_ he foolishly agrees. _

_ so the prince's crown is long buried, replaced by a mask, takes land for his own, using the money he had from his legacy into this, to create the peace he thinks his family once wanted. _

_ … _

_ he should have known better, in this dark and too hot cell, that nothing lasts and everything good will burn eventually. _

_ he can't help but be content with the fact he ended differently from his family. _

_ he keeps silent, as he watches the same family who conquered his, takes the land he fought and tried so hard for. _

_ he is bitter but too tired to fight back now. _

_ he is truly alone. _


	2. a confrontation with no end

dream watches the lava drain away, and he is dragged out by the scruff of his dirtied hoodie he was allowed to keep when thrown in here, he meets the eyes of his captor sam who looks on without emotion, and he can't help the bitter bubbled laughter in his throat even if he tried to stop it.

he is only 17.

he knows better than anyone age is no excuse but he got his revenge against philza's family in the best way he could, he took away their brother, accidentally or not, hurt their youngest, though he respects the eldest a tad.

he is filled with hatred for them no longer, he is content with what sins he had brought upon the land, and today is the day he finally gets his rest for the first time in his whole life.

he meets the steady gaze of tommy, who is around 18 now, his best friend tubbo who is 19, and everyone else who has grown up, thinking themselves better, but with the vines that are slowly being taken away, he wonders if they finally got their reality check yet.

he spies the device going to kill him, it's simple for all the brains in this community, so he will be drowned.

it's painful, but he deserves this pain he knows, he is not delusional to the idea he had done anything good, but they had done just as bad back to him.

so as he sits, tied up and skinny, malnourished from lack of eating on his own part, and not enough protein on theirs, he is helpless.

but he will not die without striking their guilt one last time, and he coolly meets the eyes of everyone there, completely unbothered.

if only that were true, as tommy rambles on about his misdeeds, the fact tommy had committed most of those himself is just hilarious to him, but he holds his hysteria in this time.

when it gets to the part of him being an adult abusing a minor, he cannot hold on anymore, and he bursts out laughing. hysterically empty and fucked in the brain like he was.

"what's so funny? huh? do you find it funny you hurt these children? they were kids!" puffy says, and _damn he hopes with all his heart she was better for drista than this_

with that thought in mind, he can't help but mention his baby sister, who would have only been maybe seven or eight, it's been so long he can't remember, how his sister must have been left by puffy too.

"what? abuse? as if you didn't neglect drista?" and puffy looks shocked, since he's sure they thought he was the only one who didn't know about puffy's daughter.

he is smacked across the cheek by tommy, defensive of the person who became a mother figure to him, but all he is met with is dull, _dull_ , and uncaring eyes.

"you think you have the excuse of _age_ to hold you on a moral high don'tcha tommyinnit?" dream spat, the wary faces were a nice addition, "well what if _i_ told you, that you've been fighting against a _fifteen-year-old this whole time!_ " silence rings out around the area as people process this, spitting out desperate denial so they can have some semblance of peace in their actions.

"no-no this is a lie he's just manipulating us!" tommy shouts, in fear.

_wow, they really think age is a big deal_

"age means shit, i know i fucked things up for you, but that was my whole life purpose after you and your father, your _kingdom_ killed my family before it even existed, and it is because of _your dad_ that i was born to two insane psychopaths hellbent on 'protecting' their lands from your greed!"

and isn't that surreal?

dream had a purpose, had revenge and plans in his mind for years before he hurt their family because they hurt his.

but who is at fault here?

* * *

_the truth can change everything and nothing at once, because now in the barren land of the smp, abandoned after the realization of their failures and ignorance had come to light from a tired and insane seventeen-year-old who had achieved revenge._

_a bitter ghost is still chained to the past._


End file.
